The Ultimate Ocean Pearl Bracelet
'The Ultimate Ocean Pearl Bracelet '''is the movie, the season finale, and the 60th episode of Season 8. Summary When the evil mer-wizard Lord Fathom returns to collect all the pieces of his shattered emerald, Kwazii and his friends must team up to find all the pieces before Fathom rules both land and sea. Soon, Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet transforms and it's powers have become more powerful than before! Plot The episode begins with Kwazii sailing a ship and on it's dock was his friends, Captain Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Skully, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Doc, Lambie, Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Miles, Connor, Amaya, and Greg. Suddenly, the sky became dark and lightning flashed and rain began to pour down on the crew, then a mer-wizard with a cuttlefish on his shoulder riding in a water spout rose from the waters. Kwazii held up his arm to let his ocean pearl bracelet's magic do it's work but before he could attack, the mer-wizard shouted out his name and soon, Kwazii woke up from his dream to only find himself in the HQ sleeping in... again. Upon him was Captain Barnacles who woke him up and stared at Kwazii with a confused look. With a yawn, Kwazii tells the captain that he hasn't slept well from having the same dream ever since his ocean pearl bracelet has been glowing all night as he looked down to look at the familiar blue glow that was still going on. Captain Barnacles then decides to give Kwazii a day off to relax and push the nightmare aside while he enjoys the sunlight outside. Kwazii quickly thanks Barnacles and gets up from his chair sleepily but then he dozes off again. Later outside, Kwazii and his Lothea partner, Pearl, are on the beach playing a game of beach badminton. However, Kwazii was still thinking about what his dream is all about that he missed the birdie and Pearl jumped victoriously. But she noticed how worrisome her trainer looked so she puts her racket down and runs over to see if Kwazii was okay. Looking down, Kwazii insisted that he's okay, apart from the fact that he is trying to figure out why he is having the same dream about sailing a ship and that mer-wizard in the water spout. Pearl then tells Kwazii to worry about his dream later and have a cupcake at the Magical Cafe. Powers that Kwazii uses * TBA Characters * Trivia * This episode/movie is marked as the season finale. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Movies Category:Season 8 Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Lord Fathom Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Lambie Category:Episodes focusing on Stuffy Category:Episodes focusing on Chilly Category:Episodes focusing on Hallie Category:Episodes focusing on the Toys Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season Finales Category:Mild Horror